Eighteen paraffin-embedded tissue blocks obtained from autopsy specimens have been collected from patients treated at NCI and outside institutions. These are currently undergoing pathology confirmation and review. A representative area of tumor will be collected from the block. DNA will be extracted from the core with standard procedures. Tumor DNA will be processed for high resolution comparative genomic hybridization. Regions of copy number change will be identified using circular binary segmentation of the array data. Consensus regions across specimens will be identified and interrogated for genes and pathways related to tumor progression.Results of this study were presented at the Society of Neuro-Oncology meeting 2009. The study will be expanded to include all grades of gliomas. A manuscript is In Press.